forpfandomcom-20200223-history
GameFAQs Fallout RP Matrix Wikia
'Welcome to the FORP wiki:' The Fallout RP was created by those invested in and passionate(?) about the series' lore, universe, and, of course, the games! The Fallout RP and its content is not canon to the series in any way shape or form, and is merely a collaborative work of fiction created by a few fans. It is currently run on the Fallout: New Vegas Xbox 360 board on gamefaqs.com 'Our cause:' Numerous characters have been created over the course of this RP's lifespan, and events both great and small have transpired at the hands of those charaters. This wiki was created with the hopes of housing information regarding those characters and events for any and all to see. This is the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end. We shall give unto him who is athirst of the waters of this RP freely. http://forp.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters http://forp.wikia.com/wiki/Recap Rules & guidelines: Dese is da rulez, break 'em an' we break you: 1. No taking control of other people's characters, saying stuff like, "The Securitrons spot and kill Cuda." is not allowed. 2. Don't post once and leave, you're needed. 3. Stay in character, act like you stated what your character acts like, do what you'd think your character would do etc. 4. If you wish to approve of something that can change the story in a major way, do it over a private message with the person you are doing it with and a member of the Council (I_Dont_Agree, darkportal785, Eric_Cart_Man). This way, a decision like killing someone's character is taken care of professionally and not through arguments. You can send private messages by clicking on a users name and hitting "send PM" on the right hand side. 5. You can have multiple characters if you have shown you are a regular to the game. (4 max) 6. When posting for the first time or with a new character in the main thread, take the page your character's info is on this thread and link it in your first post along with your character's name so we all know who you are. 7. Must have a valid reason for having certain tech from the beginning. 8. Power Armor requires training. Must have a good reason to start with it, and must learn it from a valid source if it’s going to be a part of your character’s development. 9. Three characters to start with and a fourth character throwaway character will be allotted but it must be killed off regularly. Also see rule 5. 10. One hit wonder weapons (Mini Nukes and their ilk) should be heavily regimented and can’t be used as mains. 11. Scale realistically, no one, no matter how badass, should be able to storm into a ruined military base and solo a squad of Sentry Bots. Deathclaws can also not be solo’d. They are very fast, very strong, and very tough. You will get killed. 12. Ammo, food, clean water, and weapons are scarce. Do not BS your way through with stockpiles. You will have to scavenge and trade, both of which might not yield results. 13. Weapons are old. Really old. You will need to clean, fix, and maintenance your weapons. Armor and clothing as well. As such, if your weapon/armor breaks you might not have the tools or resources to fix them. Guns will also jam from time to time, especially with low luck. Reflect that accordingly. 14. Energy ammo (SEC, MFC, ECP) act as magazines, so more powerful weapons use more charge, less powerful weapons use less charge for the same cell. Generally, you should find less energy ammo. 15. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. is more realistic here and should be reflected accordingly (1 is disabled, 5 is average, 9-10 are superhuman or peak human efficiency). Other Rules: Factions: As long as the Faction was around the months before the events of Fallout 3, you can interact with them or join them. Being idle: There's no problem in going away (sleep, school, trip) but if you constantly go away, don't expect to be able to retain full control on an important character that has a large effect on the RP (An arc villain for example) otherwise people may be forced to move on without you. Setting: This RP takes place a few months before the events of Fallout 3 (2277), plan your characters accordingly. The Capital Wasteland (East Coast) and Mojave Wasteland (West Coast) are the primary settings, but other locations can be used for backstory or plotlines. This is the character template. Use to it make your character, post the bio to the OOC, and if 2/3 council members agree then you will be free to post. Approvals are usually quick, but be prepared to answer questions, make changes, or clarify things. NAME: SPECIES: RACE: GENDER: AGE: S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: WEAPON PREFERENCE: AUGMENTATIONS: SKILLS: BIRTH PLACE: OCCUPATION: HISTORY OF CHARACTER: FAMILY: PERSONALITY: HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: EYES: SKIN FEATURES: BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: CLOTHING/ARMOUR: JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: LIKES: DISLIKES: FEARS: AMBITIONS: REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: ''Latest activity'' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters